Who is My True Love?
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Chap 4 ! Naru ingin mencari seorang pemuda yang menolongnya di hutan saat ia berumur 5 tahun. siapakah gerangan pemuda yang Naru cari itu? Sasuke? SasuxFemNaru
1. I'm Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa shi Kishimoto? Perasaan gw deh?? *ditinju Kishimoto-senpai**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Main Charas :**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto (Cewek), dsb. *di keplak readers karena males nulis.**

**Summary :**

"**Mami! Naru sudah tidak tahan lagi! Naru mau pergi mencari oni-chan yang sudah menolong Naru 10 tahun lalu!"**

**Chapter 1 – I'm Uzumaki Naruto**

Di suatu hutan yang gelap, cukup jauh dari perkotaan, seorang gadis kecil tersesat di sana.

"Mami.. mami.. Naru takut.. mami di mana? Di sini gelap sekali." Kata Naru sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mami… hiks.."

**GUSSRAKK.**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.."

Naru terpeleset ke pinggir jurang.

"Eits."

Seorang pemuda berambut emo dan bermata onyx itu berhasil menangkap Naru.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Hiks hiks.. Huwaaaaaa." Naru menangis keras.

"Cup cup. Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Tenanglah, kamu tersesat, ya? Mari kuantar pulang." Kata pemuda itu sambil menggendong Naru di punggungnya.

Di kota Konoha,

"Na-Naruuu.." kata seorang wanita cantik berambut merah sambil mengambil Naru dari gendongan pemuda itu.

"Nyonya, dia tersesat di hutan. Kebetulan saya sedang bermain-main di hutan itu, lalu saya bertemu dengan Naru. Saya pikir dia pasti anak dari kota ini. Jadi saya antar saja."

"Terimakasih banyak, nak. Ng, siapa namamu nak?"

"……. Uchiha"

Nampaknya Kushina tidak mendengar begitu jelas nama kecil pemuda itu. Ia hanya mendengar nama 'Uchiha' saja. Karena hal itu tak begitu penting, jadi Kushina membiarkannya saja.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Ano.. hiks.. oni-chan.. arigattou." Kata Naru masih sedikit menangis.

"Hn, douitashimashite." Sahut pemuda itu sambil tersenyum

**------------**

**10 tahun kemudian**

**Cipp.. Cipp Cipp..**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah aku terbangun, Karena sebuah mimpi mengenai masa kecilku..

"Huh, lagi-lagi mimpi itu, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

Perempuan berambut pirang panjang sepinggang yang dikuncir 2 keatas seperti Usagi di anime lawas Sailor Moon itu, segera beranjak dari ranjangnya yang berukuran King size. Dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**Naru-chan's POV**

'Halo, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Umurku 15 tahun, biasa dipanggil Naru-chan. Solanya namaku seperti laki-laki sih, belum lagi sifat dan kelakuanku yang brutal ini. Mungkin saja mami Kushina salah ngidam, ya? Hahaha..'

'Mami Kushina seorang designer terkenal loh. Wajar saja rumahku besar seperti kastil-kastil dalam dongeng. Kalau papi? Tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengenal papi sedikitpun. Sejak kecil aku terus bersama mami. Mami Kushina bilang, sih papi sudak tidak ada. Tapi bukan berarti papi sudah meninggal, kan?'

**End of Naru-chan's POV**

"Mamiiiiihhhh…!!!!" kata Naru-chan sambil berlari terbirit-birit.

"Aih, ada apa Naru-chii? Jangan berlari-lari seperti itu, kamu itu perempuan kan."

"Cih, mami bisa saja bilang begitu, padahal sifat dan kelakuan brutalku ini turunan dari mami kan? Dasar.."

"Ehehe.. ketahuan deh. Hmm, ada masalah apa Naru?"

"Oh ya! Sampai lupa! Mami, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku mau mencari oni-chan yang menolongku 10 tahun lalu!"

"Eh? Kenapa, tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Setiap malam aku selalu memimpikannya. Tidak salah lagi. Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya."

"Na-Naru.. ternyata kau sudah mengerti apa itu cinta? Mami terharu, putriku sudah dewasa."

"Ng, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti sih. Hahaha."

**Gubrakkk.**

Mami Kushina terjatuh mendengar perkataan Naru.

"Dasar. Kalau itu memang mau Naru, mami tidak akan menahan."

"Terimakasih mami. Tapi, apa mami tahu sekolah tempat oni-chan itu tinggal?"

"Humm, tenanglah Naru, serahkan semua pada mami mu ini. Begini-begini kan mami mantan istri seorang detektif terkenal."

"Naru, di kota Konoha hanya ada 2 sekolah. Itu pun sekolah asrama. 1 nya sekolah asrama putra, 1 nya lagi sekolah asrama putri." Lanjut mami Kushina.

"Hah?? Yahh.. mana bisa aku ketemu oni-chan itu. Aku kan perempuan." Kata Naru menghela napas.

"Fufu, tenanglah. Sekolah asrama putra Konoha, dulunya sekolah campur. Tetapi, karena 95% murid yang masuk ke sana laki-laki, dan 5% nya perempuan, maka murid perempuan pun tidak betah bersekolah di sana, dan pindah ke sekolah asrama putri."

"Loh, kenapa murid perempuannya sedikit sekali mi?"

"Sebab kepsek sekolah asrama putra itu, hidung belang. Terkadang sang kepsek mengintip murid perempuannya yang sedang mandi, ganti baju, dsb lah. Dan apa Naru tahu? Kepsek itu kakek Naru loh."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee???"

"Fufufu.. kepala asrama putra juga nenek Naru."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh???? Pantas saja mami tidak begitu khawatir Naru mau masuk ke sekolah sana."

"Nanti biar mami bicara sama kakek mu. Pasti dia akan gembira sekali Naru mau sekolah di sana."

"Horeeeeyyy..!!" 

**------------**

Sore harinya,

Sebuah limousine berhenti di depan sekolah. Naru-chan keluar dari limousine itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"SEKOLAH ASRAMA KONOHAGAKUEN! UZUMAKI NARUTO, TELAH TIBA!" teriak Naru sambil berlari-lari riang gembira ke dalam gedung sekolah itu.

**Braaaakkkk..**

Pintu kepsek ditendang oleh Naru hingga terbuka dan menimbulkan suara keras. Tentu saja membuat sang kepsek terkejut.

"Si..siapa?"

**Jreenggg..**

**Trenggggg…**

**Jeeenggggg…..**

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir 2 dan bermata biru itu telah membuat kepsek terbelalak.

"Na-Naru-Chiiaannnn…" kata kepsek hendak memeluk cucunya itu.

**Bruuuaaakk..**

Dan berakhir dengan 1 tendangan tepat di wajahnya.

"Naruuu.. kelakuan brutalmu itu tidak berubah…" kata kepsek sambil menahan sakit hidungnya yang mimisan akibat ditendang Naru.

"Berisikk! Siapa suruh kakek hendak memelukku? Jijik tahu, apalagi dengan tampang mesum itu. Naru jadi merinding."

"Oi-oi, biar begitu dia itu kan kakekmu, Naru-chi.." terdengar suara wanita yang nampak berusia 25 tahunan? Dari pintu kepsek.

"Ne-nenek!! Kyaaa.. aku kangen sekali padamu nek." Seru Naru sambil memeluk kepala asrama itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks, Tsunade dipeluk, kenapa aku tidak?" kata kepsek sambil pundung di pojok ruangannya.

"Sebelum ingin dipeluk Naru, hilangkan sifat mesummu itu dulu, Jiraiya-Baka!" kata kepala asrama yang bernama Tsunade itu.

"Mari kita tinggalkan saja kakek bodohmu ini Naru, tante antarkan kamu ke kamar asramamu."

"Tante?? Nyadar umur dong!" kata Jiraiya mengejek.

**Buuuaaghhhh.**

**(A/N . Setelah tendangan maut di hidungnya dari Naru-chan, sekarang Tinju maut dari Tsunade. sore ini malang benar nasib Jiraiya. Yareyare..)**

"Berisikk! Terserah aku dong mau dipanggil apa! Lagi pula wajahku ini kan masih muda."

Jiraiya hanya mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah sambil terkapar tak berdaya.

**------------**

Naru membuka pintu kamarnya di asrama, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut emo itu tertidur di ranjangnya.

**Naru's POV**

'Eh? Laki-laki ini.. rambut ini.. kulit ini..'

'Tidak salah lagi! Dia yang menolongku 10tahun lalu!'

**End of Naru's POV**

Naru membelai rambut pemuda itu, dan hasilnya membuat pemuda itu terbangun.

"Ng..?" pemuda itu terbangun dan melihat sosok Naru di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku??" Tanya pemuda itu gempar.

Naru tidak menjawab.

"Oi! Siapa kau??" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Naru tidak menjawab lagi pertanyaan pemuda itu dan segera memeluknya.

"Oni-chaann.. akhirnya.. akhirnya Naru bertemu oni-chan lagi.." seru Naruto gembira sambil meneteskan air mata.

"O-oi! Siapa kau? Aku tak mengenalmu!" seru pemuda itu seraya melepaskan pelukan Naru.

"Oni-chan? Ini aku! Naru yang pernah kau tolong di hutan dekat sini 10 tahun yang lalu!"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku, Uchiha Sasuke! Bukan oni-chan yang kau cari!"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak mungkin aku salah! Lihat, rambut emo ini, mata onyx ini. Tidak salah lagi kau lah oni-chan itu. Belum lagi, nama Uchiha itu. Adalah nama oni-chan itu!"

"… kau salah orang. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Mungkin saja kau salah mendengar nama orang yang kau cari itu. He-hei. Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa masuk kamarku? Belum lagi.. kau ini kan PEREMPUAN???"

"… aku Uzumaki Naruto, biasa di panggil Naru. Mulai hari ini aku adalah teman sekamarmu. Aku datang ke sekolah ini untuk mencari oni-chan yang menolongku 10 tahun lalu. Aku pikir oni-chan itu adalah kamu. Tapi ternyata, aku salah.." kata Naru sambil membenamkan wajah di lututnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Apa? Teman sekamar? Cewek pula? OMG! Apa yang dipikirkan TsunadeBaa-chan itu?

'Jadi ini maksud permintaan maaf mencurigakan dari TsunadeBaa-chan itu kemarin?'

'Che. Mana bisa aku sekamar dengan cewek!'

'Masa aku harus pindah ke tempat Sai? Lebih baik aku mati daripada sekamar dengan gay abnormal itu lagi!'

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Oi, Baka-Naru-Dobe."

Naru yang mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya seperti itu segera berhenti menangis dan mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah.

"Apa katamu? Sasuke-Teme-Pantat ayam!"

"Kau tidak berhak memanggilku seperti itu dobe!"

"Tapi kau yang mulai duluan kan? Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!

Dst..

**1 jam kemudian..**

"Hosh hosh hosh… 112344, Teeemee.."

"Hosh hosh.. 112345 Dobee.."

"Ahh! Aku lelah!"

"Aku juga.."

Mereka pun berbaring di ranjang masing-masing.

"… oi, dobe. Apa kau serius akan menjadi teman sekamarku?"

"Tentu saja teme! Sebab tak ada lagi kamar di asrama ini yang kosong. Kata nenek ini semua gara-gara kamu yang tidak mau sekamar dengan teman cowokmu ya. Che."

"Huh. Siapa juga yang mau sekamar dengan gay abnormal macam Sai itu, dobe! Mending aku mati daripada sekamar dengannya."

"Gay?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku. Enak saja. Aku masih normal! Membayangkannya saja sudah merinding."

"Hahahahha. Kenapa tidak diterima saja Teme? Asik kan."

"Asik dari rambut durianmu itu, baka-dobe!"

"Hhahaha. Kalau begitu, salam kenal, Teme, mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini."

"Sama-sama, dobe. Tapi, apa kau tidak apa-apa sekamar denganku? Aku ini cowok lho?"

"Tidak apa-apa asal kamu tidak macam-macam. Sedikit saja kau macam-macam, aku bunuh kau!"

Sasuke sweatdrops.

"Iya iya, siapa juga yang mau macam-macam dengan cewek brutal macam kau."

**Buuaaaghh.**

Tinju Naru di pipi mulus Sasuke.

"Ugh."

"Baka-Teme! Sudah aku mau tidur! Jangan lupa besok antarkan aku melihat-lihat sekolah ini!"

"Che. Perempuan yang nggak ada manis-manisnya." Kata Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan.

**Buaagghh.**

Sasuke K.O dengan 1 lemparan bantal dari Naru.

"Aku dengar itu! Bodoh!"

Naruto pun kembali tidur.

'Che. Pantas saja tidak ada yang khawatir membiarkan Naru sekamar dengan cowok. Tenaganya 1 juta tenaga kuda begitu.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun kembali tidur di ranjangnya.

**Sasuke's POV**

'Naru..'

'Tadi dia bilang ingin mencari seorang pemuda yang bermarga sama denganku? Uchiha..'

'Yah.. memang namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah menolong seorang gadis 10 tahun yang lalu.'

'Tapi gadis itu bilang kalau pemuda itu memiliki mata onyx dan rambut emo sepertiku.'

'Tidak salah lagi. Pasti orang itu, pasti orang itu yang Naru cari.'

'Kasihan Naru, walau bertemu pun, hatinya akan hancur mendengar kenyataannya.'

'Lebih baik, aku diam saja.'

'Hoahhmm..'

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**TBC**

**------------**

Hallo, minna! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Kuro-chii.

Kuro-chii : Fiuuhh, akhirnya saya bisa juga membuat fic SasuNaru. Meskipun bukan yaoi sih.

Sasuke : Baka! Kau membuat para fujoshi kecewa tahu!

Kuro-chii : Baka? Dasar bokong ayam! Beraninya kau menyebutku seperti itu.

Sasuke : Che. Belum lagi ketiga fic mu yang lain belum kau selesaikan, kau sudah membuat fic baru lagi! Nanti para readers protes lho!

Kuro-chii : huhuhuhu. Maaf.. maaf.. aku tidak tahan melanjutkan fic yang lain. Otakku buntuu.

Naru-chan : Huweeee…

SasuKuro-chii : Eh? Ada apa Naru-chan?

Naru-chan : Baka-Kurochii ! kenapa di fic ini aku jadi cewek? Nggak ada keren-kerennya. Aku kan cowok. Nyadar dong!

Kuro-chii : maaf, maaf, aku tidak tahu bakal jadi apa fic ini kalau Naru jadi cowok. Bisa-bisa fic yang semula Cuma kapal pecah, jadi kapal ancurr. Kalian berdua beserta para readers mau memaafkan ku khan?? *Puppyeyes

SasuNaru : Ogah!

Kuro-chii : Hiks hiks..*pundung di pojokan.

SasuNaru : karena si author gaje itu lagi pundung di pojokan. Jadi kami berdua mewakili mengucapkan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini. Dan jangan lupa..

**REVIEW**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**REVIEW**

**OK?**


	2. Sasuke's Feeling

**Hello, minna**

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya, kuro-chii.**

**Reply review dulu ahh ~~**

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : Tepat sekali. *author goblok! Kok malah bocorin rahasia fic ini!* tapi sayang sekali. Tebakan anda sedikit salah. Hohohoho. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya! Ng, shounen-ai ya? Bisa sih. Tapi tokoh shounen-ai nya bukan SasuNaru. Tapi tokoh lain. Gmn? Gmn?**

**Yupina-chan : Ng, sebenernya sih. Ini fic yaoi juga. Tapi, bukan tokoh utama yang yaoi. Tapi tokoh sampingan. Hahaha. Iah, itachi yang nolong *kalo beginian sih semua orang juga pasti pada tau*, ng, itachi bkn mati ato sakit. Pokoknya, terus ikuti fic ini ya! Kalo dikasih tahu sekarang ga seru ! :D**

**CCloveRuki : hahaha. Namanya juga anak hyperactive. Tenaganya 1 juta tenaga kuda. Woow. Wah, makasih banget yah kritiknya. Dengan begini saya bisa memperbaiki diri. Tolong periksa lagi buat chap 2 ya!**

**Uzukaze touru : iah, bukan yaoi, maaf banget. Tapi saya janji kok nanti bakal buat cerita lain sasunaru. Yaoi pastinya, karena saya seorang fujoshi! :D**

**Ya sudahlah.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**Enjoy !**

**1**

**2**

**3**

***kok lagi, sih??**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa shi Kishimoto? Perasaan gw deh?? *ditinju Kishimoto-senpai**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Main Charas :**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto (Female), Gaara, dsb. *di keplak readers karena males nulis.**

**Summary :**

**Naru ingin mencari seorang pemuda yang menolongnya di hutan saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, teman sekamar asramanya. Tapi, Sasuke mengaku bukan dia orangnya. Siapa gerangan yang menolong Naru?**

**Chapter 2 – Sasuke's Feeling**

"Ru.."

"Naru.."

"Naru.."

"…Naru"

"Dobee!!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah kewalahan membangunkan Naru.

Naru pun terloncat dari tempat tidurnya saking kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke.

"Te-Teme!! Kau hampir membuat telingaku tuli tahu!" balas Naruto.

"Siapa suruh kau kubangunkan dengan suara pelan tidak bangun-bangun juga. Memangnya kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah?"

Naru melirik jam di dinding kamar, dan..

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!!!"

Sukses membuat Naru berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Baka-dobe. Ayo cepat! Nanti jam sarapannya habis, bodoh! Aku tinggal saja, ya?"

"Nee, matte! Matte yo! Aku kan masih belum tahu letak ruang makannya di mana. Tunggu sebentar Teme."

"Che! Hari pertama saja sudah telat."

"Oke! Ayo berangkat Temee!"

"Hn."

**------kuroneko------**

**Di ruang makan asrama.**

"Nah, ini ruang makannya, dobe."

"Wuuaaahhhh! Kerenn! Mewah banget! Nee.." setelah Naru berkata, ia celingak-celinguk di antara kerumunan orang.

"Ada apa kau celingak-celinguk begitu, dobe?"

"Aku.. mau cari ramen.."

**Gubraakk**

Sasuke terjatuh karena kaget mendengar perkataan Naru.

"Baka-dobe! Mana ada ramen di menu breakfast! Yang ada ya cuma itu!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk meja oanjang yang berderet banyak roti, susu, dan makanan breakfast lainnya.

"Eh? Tapi itu kan sudah rutin jadi menu sarapanku!"

"Kalau kau sarapan it uterus, hidupmu akan pendek bodoh! Ayo kita makan!"

"Iya iya." Jawab Naru sedikit kecewa.

Saat Naru dan Sasuke makan, Naru menyadari bahwa banyak orang yang sedari tadi terus memerhatikan mereka.

Samar-samar terdengar bisikan orang-orang itu..

"Hei, yang duduk di samping Sasuke itu, perempuan kan?"

"Mustahil, di sekolah ini kan hanya ada laki-laki!"

"Tapi rambutnya panjang, dan tampangnya, manis sekali..!"

Naru sweatdrops mendengarnya..

"Hei, lihat! Sasuke-kun makan bersama seseorang!"

"Wah, siapa orang yang beruntung itu, ya? Sasuke kan tidak pernah bergaul dengan orang lain selain dengan Gaara."

"Huuh, aku jadi iri."

Naru sweatdrops lagi melihat para gay yang membisikkannya dan Sasuke di arah yang lain.

"Rupanya sekolah ini beberapa muridnya tidak beres!" batin Naru.

"Hei, lihat orang berambut kuning itu… bla bla bla.."

Naru tampaknya sudah naik darah mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Kemudian ia berteriak.

"Oi! Minna! Perkenalkan, aku, Uzumaki Naruto! Murid baru di sekolah ini! Dan aku adalah teman sekamar Sasu-Teme! Sekarang, berhenti membisik-bisikkan kata yang membuatku risih! Terutama kamu!" teriak Naru ke semua orang di hadapannya sambil menaikkan kaki nya di atas meja makan. (**A/N . Untung saja Naru pakai celana ketat pendek.)** lalu menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berkulit lebih pucat di banding Sasuke yang sekiranya dipanggil Sai itu.

"Hentikan bicara ala yaoimu itu! Aku jijik!"

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naru semua tadi tersedak rotinya.

**Siiinggggg**

Hening.

Lalu..

**Plok Plok Plok……**

Semua murid-murid bertepuk tangan untuk kegigihan Naru dalam menjelaskan semuanya tadi.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih.." kata Naru sok sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti gaya artis kepada fans-fansnya.

Sasuke pun sweatdrops melihatnya, kemudian meninggalkan meja makannya dan Naru.

"Nee, oi! Teme! Matte!" teriak Naru sambil mengambil tasnya lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke.

2 sosok laki-laki dan perempuan itu meninggalkan ruang makan sebelum menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Hei, jadi benar di sekolah ini ada murid baru? Cewek lagi! Cihuyy." ucap seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tato merah segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Mendoukusei.. Padahal aku pikir ini akna menjadi sekolah yang tenang tanpa wanita. Che." ucap seorang laki-laki yakni dengan kepalanya yang terikat seperti nanas.

"Jangan begitu, dong Shikamaru! Setidaknya kau harus senang karena jumlah pasangan homo di sekolah ini akan berkurang dengan adanya wanita di sekolah ini."

"Hei, Kiba, kau seperti tidak tahu sifat.. Krauss krauss.. Shikamaru itu. Dia kan Krauss krauss.. tidak suka berurusan dengan perempuan." kata seorang laki-laki gemuk sambil sibuk memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Hmm, ya ya. Tapi ada apa gerangan, ya? Kenapa sekolah yang hampir disebut sekolah putra bisa kedatangan seorang siswi manis macam dia? Aneh."

"Itu benar, apa gerangan yang dipikirkan kepsek mesum itu? Jangan-jangan dia menipu gadis itu! Dan ingin mengintipnya saat mandi atau ganti baju?? Tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!!" sahut seorang pemuda berambut bob dan berpakaian hijau ketat sambil berapi-api.

"Mungkin saja tidak Lee. Pasti ada maksud tersendiri mengapa gadis itu masuk ke sini." ucap seorang pemuda berambut panjang dengan mata lavendernya.

"Apapun itu! Takkan kubiarkan gadis semanis dia terluka, Neji! Uuuwooooo..! inilah semangat masa muda!"

Semua orang di sana sweatdrops.

**-------kuroneko------**

"Teme! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ruang makan secepat itu?? Aku kan baru memakan ¼ porsi sarapanku."

"Kenapa juga kau mengikutiku dobe. Kalau mau, makan saja di sana terus. Jangan ikuti aku. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Huuh. Kau lupa? Aku ini kan murid baru! Aku belum mengenal seluruh sekolah ini."

"Iya, iya. Sudahlah. Nanti saja istirahat kita makan. 3 menit lagi toh jam pertama dimulai."

**Sreegg**

Bunyi pintu kelas di buka.

Sasuke memasuki kelas X6 itu, diikuti dengan Naru di belakangnya.

"Ano, Teme, apa serius kelasku di sini?"

"Hn. Kelas di sekolah ini terbagi atas kamar di asrama. Kelas X seluruhnya berjumlah 120 orang termasuk kau. Di bagi menjadi 4 kelas. Yang menempati kamar asrama X nomor 1-30 di kelas X1, nomor 31-60 di X2, nomor 61-90 di X3, sisanya di X4."

"Oo, lalu bagaimana dengan angkatan yang lainnya?" tanya Naru lagi.

"Angkatan lain berada di asrama utara dan barat. Sedangkan kita di asrama timur. Kelas X mendapat asrama timur, kelas XI mendapat asrama utara, kelas XII mendapat asrama barat, dan yang terakhir, gedung di selatan digunakan untuk aula, ruang kepsek, ruang administrasi, dll. Benarkan, Sasuke?" Jelas seorang laki-laki berambut merah darah dengan mata emerald dan sekitar matanya dikelilingi garis hitam.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ano.." Naru menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau kurang tidur? Sekeliling matamu hitam tuh." tanya Naru dengan wajah innocent-nya.

Gaara sweatdrops dan Sasuke berusaha menahan agar tidak tertawa.

"A-ahaha, I-ini bukan kantung mata. Tapi tanda lahir, anak baru."

"Oo. Jangan memanggilku anak baru, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naru." kata Naru sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal, aku Sabaku No Gaara, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Gaara sambil meraih tangan Naru, bukan disalami, melainkan Gaara mencium punggung tangan Naru.

"E-Eh. I-iya. Senang bertemu denganmu, ju-juga." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tapi Gaara dan Sasuke dapat melihat sekilas terdapat semburat merah di pipi Naru yang berkulit tan itu. Terlihat makin manis.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Naru.

Sasuke terlihat kesal dan menarik tangan Naru hingga terlepas dari tangan Gaara.

"Sudah cukup, ayo ikut aku, kutunjukkan tempat dudukmu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Eh, iya."

"… Huh, Sasuke? Kesal? Fufu.. jarang sekali ia seperti ini. Apa dia, menyukai Naru? Tampaknya ini kan semakin menarik saja." batin Gaara.

**-----kuroneko-----**

**Sreegg**

Muncul seorang guru bermasker hitam dan berambut perak dari balik pintu. Naru melihat arloji di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah 45 menit sejak jam pertama dimulai, guru macam apa ini?" batin Naru.

"Morning, maaf sensei terlambat, sensei sibuk mengurus data murid baru yang memasuki kelas kita hari ini dan…" sebelum sensei selesai bicara, sudah dipotong oleh murid-muridnya.

"Sudahlah Kakashi-sensei, biasanya juga telat kok." ucap Kiba malas.

"A-ahahaha. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, hemm, anak baru. Atau harus kupanggil Naruto. Ayo maju ke depan." perintah Kakashi-sensei

"Eh? Aku?" ucap Naru sambil menunjuk dirinya, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Naru pun maju ke depan.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ehm! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, umurku 15 tahun. Panggil saja aku Naru. Makanan kesukaanku ramen. Hobiku makan ramen. Keahlianku dalam bidang olahraga dan memakan 1 porsi jumbo ramen dalam waktu 5 menit. Aku sekamar dengan Sasuke yang biasa aku panggil Teme. Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk….."

"Cukup, cukup Naru. Makin lama perkenalanmu makin melenceng saja. Silahkan duduk kembali."

"Oke!"

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

**------kuroneko------**

**Kriiingg**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

Naru segera menyeret Sasuke yang tampaknya malas ke kantin itu sambil berteriak.

"Rameeeennnn, aku datangggg ~~"

Orang-orang sekitarnya sweatdrops mendengar teriakan Naru.

"Paman! 2 porsi ramen jumbo, ya!"

"Baik!!"

"O-oi, Dobe, aku tidak mau makan ramen!"

Tapi terlambat pesanan mereka sudah datang, tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, Naru mengucapkan selamat makan dan langsung melahap ramennya.

Sasuke pun sweatdrops.

"Aku tidak suka ramen.. mana ini porsi jumbo lagi." ucap Sasuke lirih, tapi akhirnya dimakannya juga karena paman Teuchi terus menerus meliriknya dengan tajam agar Sasuke memakan ramen buatannya.

Dimakannya 1/5 ramen itu, tapi Sasuke sudah terlihat mual. Lalu berbisik pada Naru yang sudah menghabiskan seporsi jumbo ramen tsb.

"Oi, Dobe, ini semua karena kau. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh karena tidak menghabiskan ramen buatan paman Teuchi ini! Aku kan tidak suka ramen!"

"Ya, sudah kalau begitu aku saja yang makan!" kata Naruto merebut sumpit yang dipegang Sasuke dan memakan ramen tsb.

Tanpa sadar, semburat merah muncul dari wajah putih susu Sasuke.

"Dobe itu! Menggunakan sumpitku. Bukankah itu artinya… ciuman tidak langsung. Ahh! Tidak tidak! Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" batin Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara sedang mengawasi mereka berdua. Melihat reaksi Sasuke itu, ia menyeringai melihat semburat merah yang muncil di wajah Sasuke. Sebagai sahabat terdekat Sasuke, Gaara jarang-jarang seklai melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Tampaknya memang benar, Sasuke menyukai Naru. Tapi sayangnya, Sasuke tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Huh, dasar. Tenanglah Sasuke, sahabatmu ini akan mengurus semuanya." batin Gaara, dan tampaknya tanduk iblis muncul di kepalanya.

**TBC**

**------kuroneko------**

**Wuaaahh, maaf para readers sekalian.**

**Saya belum bisa…..**

**Itachi : Woy! Author gaje bin sableng! Kok gue belum muncul-muncul sih? Loe pikir nggak capek apa ngapalin naskah yang loe bikin terus-terusan tiap hari tapi gue kgak dimuncul-munculin.**

**Kuro-chii : Sorii deh bang. Kalo nggak suka gue gantiin loe sama bokap loe, Fugaku Uchiha. And loe nggak dapet gaji!**

**Itachi : No! author cantik bin cacar bintik-bintik.. eh salah! Gue nggak jadi protes deh. Jangan ganti gue ya?**

**Kuro-chii : apa kata loe? Cacar bintik-bintik? Mati loe! *makai Tinju shannaroonya Sakura* Itachi menjadi bintang di langit.**

**Sasuke : Huh, baka-aniki. Oi, author. Apa nggak ada adegan lime buat gue sama Naru?**

**Kuro-chii : Nggak bakal ada dasar otak mesum!! *Shannarroo lagi* Sasuke menjadi bintang kedua.**

**Naru : Ya, ampun. Dasar Sasuke otak kotor. Tapi.. apa memang nggak ada adegan lime nih, author ? *pasang puppy eyes**

**Kuro-chii : *Udah kena jurus Puppy eyes no juutsu*. Hmm, aku coba liat-liat dulu deh. Sebelumnya, Review ya!**


	3. Meet Oniichan

**Hello, hello hello hello hello minna-san ~ *Di lempar sandal karena ribut malam-malam.**

**Ketemu lagii deh dengan saya, Kuro-chii,**

**Author gaje bin sableng.**

**Reply Review dulu ~**

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : Hhahaha. Itachi nggak playboy kok *ngebela Ita-koi. Lime ? waduh, jadi bingung. Yang satu bilang jangan yang satu lagi minta lime. *pusing 45 keliling.**

**Yufa Ichibi's : pasangn yaoi-nya, GaaNeji, ItaDei, de el el. *Ngebocorin rahasia fic ini. Author sableng!**

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : Waduh, jadi bingung. Yang satu bilang jangan yang satu lagi minta lime. *Pusing 75 keliling. Yang benar adalahhhh…. *gayanya para pembawa acara. Itachi punya pacar. Pasangan shounen-ai nya GaaNeji, ItaDei, de el el.**

**Yupina-chan : Pasangan shounen-ai nya GaaNeji, ItaDei, de el el.**

**Minnaaaaaa ~ ikuti terus cerita fic abal ini, ya! Peace V**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa shi Kishimoto? Perasaan gw deh?? *ditinju Kishimoto-senpai**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, AU, NO LIME (?), Shounen-ai (sedikit).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Main Charas :**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto (Female), Gaara, Itachi, dsb. *di keplak readers karena males nulis.**

**Summary :**

**Naru ingin mencari seorang pemuda yang menolongnya di hutan saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Dan ternyata Itachi, kakak Sasuke lah yang menolongnya. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke menyuruh Naru melupakan kakaknya?**

**Chapter 3 – Meet Onii-chan**

Saat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir.

**Ting Tong Ting Tong**

'PENGUMUMAN, DI HARAPKAN SELURUH MURID KELAS X, XI, DAN XII BERKUMPUL DI AULA. SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH.'

**Was wes wos**

"Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali seluruh murid disuruh berkumpul di aula." ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa, Sasuke? Besok ulang tahun sekolah." sahut Gaara.

"Oh, besok tanggal 8 Agustus, ya. Huh."

"Nee, Gaara. Biasanya ada acara apa saja ulang tahun sekolah di sini?"

"Banyak, berbagai macam festival akan diadakan. Berhubung kepsek orangnya seperti itu." jawab Gaara.

**Jleb Jleb Jleb.**

Lampu di aula telah mati seluruhnya. Mengakibatkan aula menjadi gelap.

"Te-Teme.." ucap Naru lirih sambil memeluk tangan Sasuke (?)

"Hn?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hn."

"Bau ini, tidak seperti bau Sasuke. Tangan siapa ini?" batin Naru.

"Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Tiba-tiba panggung aula disinari lampu warna-warni seperti di hostclub.

**Bletak.**

"Lady-nya cuma Naru-chan bodoh!" kata Tsunade sambil memukul kepala Jiraiya.

"Adaww. Iya iya. Aa, ralat. Mari kita ulang."

**Jleb jleb jleb.**

Tiba-tiba lampu mati lagi.

"Hello, 'Lady' and Gentlemen."

Jiraiya sang kepsek mengulangi perkataannya yang sedikit diralat, dan sukses membuat murid-murid sweatdrop.

**Siiingggg**

Hening.

Tidak ada yang merespon salam sang kepsek.

Jiraiya pun cemberut dan memelototi murid-muridnya tanda 'ayo respon salamku'.

**Plok plok plok.**

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari murid-murid yang masih sweatdrop.

Jiraiya tersenyum senang.

"Ehem. Langsung saja, kalian sudah tahu kan, kalau besok itu adalah ulang tahun sekolah kita yang 50." ucap sang kepsek.

"Karena itu, seperti biasa akan diadakan festival yang meriah." Tambah sang ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS itu, berambut panjang warna hitam dikuncir 1. Bermata onyx sama seperti Sasuke, dan terdapat 2 garis dari arah mata ke pipinya. Mirip dengan, Sasuke.

"Orang itu, ketua OSIS itu. Mirip, mirip dengan Sasuke." batin Naruto cambil terus memandang sang Ketua OSIS itu.

"Te-Teme.." panggil Naru sambil mendongak kearah pemilik tangan yang dipeluknya itu dan ternyata, sosok itu bukan Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Naru. Aku bukan Sasuke." ucap Gaara sambil nyengir, lalu melirik kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan Deathglare kepada Gaara.

"Nee, Gaara!" jerit Naru seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara.

"Lho, kenapa? Apa Naru Cuma ingin memeluk tangan Sasuke saja?"

"E-eh, bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Naru blushing.

"Huh, ada apa kau memanggilku dobe?" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan suasana GaaNaru.

"Nee, Sasuke. Ketua OSIS itu.."

"Hn. Dia aniki-ku. Itachi."

"Aniki Sasuke? Wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke, wajah yang mirip dengan onii-chan yang menolongku. Jangan-jangan.." batin Naru.

"Mungkin dia onii-chan yang kau cari, dobe." sahut Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Tapi sebaiknya jauhi dia. Lupakan saja onii-chan itu." tambah Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Gaara mendengar percakapan NaruSasu. Kemudian berpikir,

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan yang dicari Naru? Itachi-senpai itu?" batin Gaara sambil melirik kearah Naru yang terus memandang sang ketua OSIS.

"… Aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke menyuruh Naru melupakannya. Kasihan Naru." batin Gaara lagi.

**Naru's POV**

'Kenapa?'

'Apa benar Itachi, aniki Sasuke itu orang yang menolongku 10 tahun lalu?'

'Wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke.'

'Mirip dengan onii-chan.'

'Hanya ada 2 Uchiha di sekolah ini.'

'Tidak salah lagi.'

'Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa Sasuke menyuruhku melupakannya?'

**End of Naru's POV**

"Ru.."

"Naru.."

"Naru.."

"Hei, baka-dobe! Kau dipanggil Gaara!"

"Eh, eh? I-iya."

Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Naru.

"Sebentar lagi pengumuman tentang beragam acara besok. Lebih baik kau dengarkan, Naru."

"Iya."

"Baiklah, saya akan bacakan daftar lomba-lomba yang akan diadakan besok."

**DAFTAR LOMBA**

**Uji nyali. Diadakan di hutan belakang sekolah. Dipasangkan menurut teman sekamar. Seluruh siswa wajib mengikutinya.**

**Lomba Lari kaki tiga. Diadakan di lapangan sekolah. Dipasangkan menurut teman sekamar. Siswa boleh mengikutinya atau tidak.**

**Lomba membuat kue ulang tahun sekolah. Diadakan di dapur sekolah. Siswa yang berminat silahkan mendaftar pada ketua kelas masing-masing.**

"Diharapkan partisipasi dari siswa-'siswi' sekalian. Oh, ya. 1 lagi. Besok kepsek akan mengundang seluruh orang tua murid untuk ikut hadir dalam acara ulang tahun ini. Sekian, semua sudah boleh bubar."

Semua murid pun bubar. Semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

**------kuroneko------**

"Teme, lomba apa yang –akan kau ikuti?"

"Hanya lomba yang diharuskan saja." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lomba uji nyali itu?"

"Hn."

"Tapi aku juga mau ikut lomba kaki 3."

Sasuke menoleh kearah Naru yang sudah memasang puppy eyes pertanda 'ayo ikut ayo ikut'.

"Huft, ya, aku akan ikut lomba kaki 3." sahut Sasuke terpaksa.

"Hehe, arigattou, Teme."

"Hn." respon Sasuke sambil membuang muka dari Naru. Tampak semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat senyum Naru.

"Oh, ya. Teme, antarkan aku bertemu anikimu itu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk memastikan apa anikimu itu onii-chan yang kucari atau bukan."

"… lalu, kalau misalnya dia, bukan orang yang kau cari bagaimana?"

"Eh..?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Kalau dia bukan onii-chan yang kucari? … tidak tahu.. aku tidak tahu.. aku tidak memikirkannya sampai sana."

".. lalu, kalau ternyata itu benar dia?"

"En-entahlah. Mungkin aku, akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Naru, Sasuke memojokkan Naru ke dinding kamar. Sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Naru.

"Teme.. Sakit. Lepaskan.." rintih Naru.

"Lupakan."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang lupakan aniki itu!" ucap Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Naru.

"Ke-kenapa? Sasuke, sakit.." kata Naru meringis kesakitan. Sasuke tidak tahan melihat wajah Naru seperti itu.

"… Ma-maaf.." sahut Sasuke sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada Naru.

"Ayo, kita cari aniki." tambahnya lagi.

**------kuroneko------**

Saat perjalanan menuju gedung asrama XII,

"Wah, ada Sasuke-kun un, sedang apa di sini un?" tanya senior berambut kuning panjang dikuncir 1, sedikit mirip dengan Naru.

"Mengantarkan teman, deidara san." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Wah, mana temanmu un? Kenalkan un."

Naru melongo melihat Deidara.

"Salam kenal, un. Namaku Namikaze Deidara un. Kelas XII3 un."

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naru. Kelas X6. Wah, senangnya, aku tidak menyangka kalau di sekolah ini masih ada anak perempuan."

Deidara sweatdrop mendengarkan pernyataan Naru, sedangkan Sasuke sibuk menahan ketawa.

"Maaf Naru, un. Tapi aku ini cowok, un. Cowok 'tulen' un." jelas Deidara.

"Eh?? Mustahil!" jerit Naru bingung.

"Oi, Deidei." seru seorang lelaki di belakang Deidara.

"Oh, Itachi-koi."

"Bocchama juga ada ya."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Baka aniki!" ucap Sasuke, lalu menyenggol Naru dengan sikutnya.

"Dan kamu, murid baru itu, ya? Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naru melongo, ia memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah Itachi. Kemudian memory masa lalunya terlintas di pikirannya.

"Tidak salah lagi, Itachi-senpai adalah onii-chan itu." Batin Naru.

"Ah. I-iya. Saya Uzumaki Naru. Ano, Itachi-senpai, apa anda pernah bertemu denganku?" tanya Naru takut-takut.

"Bertemu denganmu?" seru Itachi sambil menerawang wajah Naru dalam-dalam.

"Gadis ini.. Rambut berwarna kuning ini, mata biru ini, dan 3 garis tanda lahir di pipi. Oh, kamu.. Anak nyonya Kushina, yang dulu pernah kutolong itu, ya? Naru-chan.."

"Onii-chan, ternyata onii-chan masih ingat padaku." Naru berseru riang gembira.

"Naru, sekarang Itachi benar-benar onii-chan yang kamu cari. Lalu, apa benar, kau akan mengungkapkan perasaanmu, padanya?" batin Sasuke sambil menatap Naru yang riang gembira.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu utama asrama.

**TBC**

**Ikkumyaaa ~**

**Ternyata di chap 3 ini rahasia mengapa Sasuke menyuruh Naru untuk melupakan Itachi belum bisa saya ungkapkan juga.**

**Terus tokoh shounen-ai nya juga belum bisa saya ungkapkan.**

**Klimaks cerita??**

**Masih luaaamaaaaa ~~**

**Hari sudah malam.**

**Kaki saya juga gatel digigitin nyamuk nih.**

**Jadi terpaksa chap 3 nya pendek.**

**Hontounii Gomennasaii.**

**Sasuke : Mana adegan lime-nya kuro-chii ??**

**Naru : Iya tuh, lime-nya mana ??**

**Kuro-chii : Hmm, tampaknya tidak ada adegan lime di sini. Ada readers yang bilang kalau fic ini jangan ada lime-nya.**

**SasuNaru : Yahh..**

**Kuro-chii : Dasar kalian ini otak mesum, ya!**

**Kuro-chii : kita akhiri saja nostalgianya, karena mata saya sudah menutup setengah. Jangan lupa REVIEW, ya!**


	4. Reunion

**MoshiMoshiMoshiMoshi Minna !!**

**Dengan saya Kuro-chii hari ini memberitakan bahwa seorang pemuda bernama Sasuke tewas tertabrak gerombolan banteng yang mengamuk melihat rambut merah Kushina-san. *dichidori Sasuke, tewas di tempat.***

**Sasuke : Karena author sedeng bin geblek itu sedang tewas di tempat, maka saya akan menggantikan itu me- reply review dari para readers dan fans saya sekalian. *di timpuk sandal sama para readers***

**Kou Todoryu 'Kyuuketsuki' : Huh, Gaara gga akan bisa bikin aku cemburu. (A/N . Kok, tau sih. Hehe. Gaara bikin cemburu Sasu? Yah, mungkin ada di chap selanjutnya. Tapi rasanya banyakan Gaara di bikin cemburu ma Sasu deh. *di timbuk gaara fans. Hehe, mumpung lagi libur karena kakak kelas lagi ujian. Mengisi waktu dengan bikin fic. Sudah saya usahain biar ficnya panjang nih. Hehe.)**

**Yufa Ichibi's : Makasih makasih sudah dukung aq. Kamu fans-ku ya? Kalo lime semoga author gaje bin sedeng itu mau ngisiin. Aku jg udah nunggu2 lime nih. (A/N . Wkwkwkw, oke deh. Tapi di chap sini masih stgh lime. Baru peyuk-peyukan gitu loh. *ketularan otak hentai.)**

**YuuRi Uchiha-Namikaze : Huh, demikianlah si brengsek itu. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mendekati Naru. (A/N Wkwkwkw . soal itu.. kita bahas di cheppi ini. Xixixixi. *di gamparr.)**

**Yupina-chan : Hn. (A/N . Ting Tong. Anda benar. Iya nih, mumpung lagi libur, mengisi waktu dengan bikin fic deh. Xixixixi.)**

**Sasuke : apaan sih, Kuro-chii ! udah tewas di tempat gitu masih bisa ngasih telepati buat reply review.**

**Kuro-chii : habis kamu replynya aneh sih! Ntar jalo readers pada kabur gimana?? Gga tak gaji kamu!**

**Sasuke : Che! Iya iya, klo gitu kita mulai aja.**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**DJ DJ..**

**Kuro-chii : bokong ayammu itu 'DJ DJ'! ENJOYY tau! Kamu di pecat jadi pembawa acara. *lha?**

**Disclaimer : **

**Masa shi Kishimoto? Perasaan gw deh?? *ditinju Kishimoto-senpai**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt**

**Rating : T+**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : OOC, AU, NO LIME (?), Shounen-ai (sedikit).**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Main Charas :**

**Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto (Female), Gaara, Itachi, dsb. *di keplak readers karena males nulis.**

**Summary :**

**Naru ingin mencari seorang pemuda yang menolongnya di hutan saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Dan ternyata Itachi, kakak Sasuke lah yang menolongnya. Tapi, mengapa Sasuke menyuruh Naru melupakan kakaknya?**

**Chapter 4 - Reunion**

**Zaaaaasshhhh..**

Hujan deras telah turun. Langit gelap bergemuruh.

Setelah kejadian tadi, sikap Naru tidak seperti biasanya. Bukannya dia tidak ceria, dia tetap terlihat ceria (?). Semua berpikir tak ada yang aneh dari Naru. Tapi hanya Sasuke yang bisa melihat, perbedaan sikapnya itu. Sedari tadi Nar uterus menatap langit yang gelap itu dari balik jendela.

"Naru?"

"Hn?"

"Ada masalah denganmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ada masalah, Teme!"

"Baik, lalu. Aniki adalah onii-chan yang kau cari. Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Masih tetap ingin merebutnya dari Dei-san?"

**Deg.**

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, jantung Naru berdegup kencang.

**Flashback**

"**Onii-chan, ternyata onii-chan masih ingat padaku." Naru berseru riang gembira.**

"**Tentu saja, kau tahu? Rambut pirangmu dan kelakuanmu itu jarang ditemukan di sini. Sama seperti Dei-koi ku ini." Sahut Itachi seraya memeluk pinggang Deidara dari belakang. Mereka berdua terlihat mesra sekali.**

**Deg.**

**Naru tertegun melihat pemandangan itu. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naru, segera berkata.**

"**Oi, oi, baka-aniki. Sebelum bermesraan seperti itu, jelaskan dulu dong pada Naru. Mengingat kalian ini pasangan abnormal!"**

**Deg.**

**Sekali lagi jantung Naru berdegup semakin kencang setekah mendengar kata 'pasangan?' dari mulut Sasuke.**

"**Oh, iya iya. Naru, Dei-koi ini adalah pacarku. Pacar sehidup sematiku. Dengan aku menjadi seme dan dia yang menjadi u— Ittai!" belum selesai Itachi menjelaskan, Deidara menjitak kepalanya karena tampaknya Itachi mulai menjelaskan hal yang tidak perlu.**

"**Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke balik ke kamar dulu, ya. Onii-chan." Jawab Naru sambil menunduk ke bawah.**

"**Tidak perlu memanggilku onii-chan lagi. Naru mau kan jadi adikku? Panggil saja aku aniki."**

"**Ten-tentu. Aniki."**

**Naru segera berbalik dengan wajah masih menunduk dan menggeret tangan Sasuke kembali ke kamar.**

**Gaara yang melihat kejadian tsb dari balik pintu asrama segera menyimpulkan.**

"**Dengan begini akan semakin mudah aku merebut Naru-chan dari Sasuke." Batin Gaara sambil senyum menyeringai.**

**End of Flashback**

"Bu-bukan urusanmu, Teme."

"… Kau sekarang mengerti, kan? Mengapa aku menyuruhmu melupakan aniki itu."

"…"

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena aniki itu gay. Dia tidak mungkin bisa kau dapatkan. Belum lagi…"

**Jeglerrrr.**

Suara petir memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"… dia sudah memiliki Dei-san."

**Jeglerrr.**

Perlahan, air mata Naru mengalir di pipinya. Nampaknya Naru sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung air matanya.

Sasuke menghampiri Naru dan segera memeluknya, meminjamkan dadanya pada Naru yang masih berusaha bertahan agar menangis tak berbunyi.

**Jeglerrrr.**

"… Tak usah menahan tangisanmu, Naru. Lepaskan semua kesedihanmu itu. Aku di sini. Di sampingmu, menjagamu selalu."

Naru membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, bersama dengan langit gelap dan hujan yang deras, seolah langit mencerminkan perasaan Naru sekarang.

**------kuroneko------**

Pagi telah tiba, nampaknya Sasuke dan Naru tidur di lantai dalam keadaan Sasuke duduk bersandar pada pinggiran ranjangnya sambil memeluk Naru yang tertidur di dada Sasuke karena lelah menangis semalaman, beserta selimut yang semalam diambil Sasuke untuk menyelimuti dirinya dan Naru agar tidak kedinginan.

**Cipp cipp cipp.**

Suara burung dan sinar matahari yang menerpa mereka nampaknya telah berhasil membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

"Ngh.." erang Sasuke.

"Di mana aku? Siapa ini?" batin Sasuke sambil melihat siapa yang dipeluknya.

"Naru? Oh, ya. Kemarin nampaknya aku dan dia tertidur semalaman." Batin Sasuke setelah mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian semalam.

"Engg.." kini giliran Naru yang mengerang, nampaknya gerakkan Sasuke telah membangunkan tidurnya.

"Sudah bangun, Naru?"

"Eh? Sa-Sasu-Teme!!" teriak Naru sambil menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa semalam kan?"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, dobe. Ini masih pagi. Masih pagi? Eh?"

Naru dan Sasuke dengan gerakan slow-motion melihat kearah jam dinding. Pukul 07.45. 15 menit sebelumlomba dimulai.

"Tidak! Kita terlambat!" teriak Naru dan Sasuke bersamaan.

**-------kuroneko------**

Dengan secepat kilat Naru dan Sasuke berlari di koridor sekolah segera pergi ke lapangan sekolah.

"Hosh.. hoshh hoshh." Naru dan Sasuke terlihart ngos-ngos-an setelah berlari sekuat tenaga agar tak terlambat.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Belum lomba kok sudah lari kaki tiga? Latihan, ya?" tanya Neji.

"Kaki tiga?" kata Naru dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Ternyata tali sepatu mereka melilit satu sama lain sehingga membuat mereka berlari dengan 3 kaki (?).

"Sejak kapan??" teriak mereka bersamaan lagi.

"Ternyata mereka tidak menyadari kalau tali sepatu mereka melilit sejak tadi. Lalu mereka berlari sekencang itu tanpa terjatuh? Sungguh pasangan yang kompak. Mereka pasti akan menjadi pemenangnya." Batin Neji sambil sweatdrop.

Lomba lari kaki tiga pun dimulai.

Di garis start, rupanya sudah banyak murid-murid yang mempersiapkan diri. Dengan setiap ronde, lomba pun dimulai.

"Kita dapat ronde ke 7, Teme. Dengan siapa, ya kita berlomba?"

"Lihat saja nanti, tak kan ku maafkan jika sampai kalah. Aku sangat membenci kekalahan."

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu, Teme!"

Ronde 7 telah dimulai, di garis start ada, Neji dan Gaara. Tunggu, Neji dan Gaara? Ya. Mereka adalah teman 1 kamar. Lalu diikuti Shikamaru dan Kiba, Chouji dan Rock Lee.

"Wah, Sasuke dan Naru-chan dapat ronde 7 juga, ya. Lihatlah, kami akan mengalahkan kalian." Sahut Gaara sombong.

"Nampaknya itu tak mungkin, Gaara. Walau kita sesama klub atletik, tapi rasanya mustahil mengalahkan pasangan kompak nan aneh itu." Batin Neji.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" sahut Naru sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, terlihat semakin manis.

1

2

3

**Priitttt!**

Sang wasit, Morino Hibiki segera memulai ronde 7.

Pasangan Chouji dan Rock Lee K.O pertama mengingat Rock Lee yang berlari terlalu cepat dan Chouji yang terlalu lamban. Sehingga mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Pasangan kedua yang K.O adalah Shikamaru dan Kiba, nampaknya Kiba berlari dengan gaya anjing sehingga membuat Shikamaru yang berlari dengan gaya biasa terjatuh. Nampaknya kedua kelompok ini salah memilih pasangan, ya. (A/N . Kan dipilih lewat pasangan sekamar !)

Lalu, tinggal kedua pasangan yang masih mempertahankan kedudukan. Neji dan Gaara yang mengandalkan kecepatan, Sasuke dan Naru yang mengandalkan kekompakan. Sehingga jarak 2 pasangan itu berlari, sangat sejajar tak ada kelebihan walau 2mm sekalipun (A/N . Busett, sapa yang ngukur tuh)

"Waaa ! ayo Naru ayo Naru! Maju!" teriak mami Kushina dari bangku penonton.

"Mamih?? Kenapa mami ada di sini? Oh, ya. Kemarin kan kepsek bilang seluruh orang tua murid akan diundang."

"Mama Naru?" batin Sasuke.

Alhasil, Naru yang senang melihat kedatangan mamanya segera berkata pada Sasuke,

"Kita percepat, TEME!"

"Huh, aku mengerti."

Alhasil, siapa yang menjadi pemenangnya? Tentu saja Naru dan Sasuke. Mengingat Energi Naru yang menambah karena kedatangan mamanya, dan energy Sasuke yang ikut menambah karena melihat Naru yang tersenyum manis melihat kedatangan mamanya. (A/N . Wah, mami Kushina jadi dewi penolong tuh.)

"Dann pemenang dari ronde 7 adaaaalaaahhhh……. Naru dan Saasukeeeeee !!"

Seluruh penonton bersorak riang. Gaara dan Neji terpuruk, ah tidak! Hanya Gaara saja jarena Neji sudah bisa menduganya.

"Tuh, kan benar apa yang kubilang, aku dan Gaara tidak akan bisa menang." Batin Neji sambil mendengus kesal.

Naru dan Sasuke terus bertanding sampai akhirnya mereka mencapai grandfinal idola cilik 3, eh salah! Grandfinal lomba lari kaki 3 maksudnya. Dan ternyata, pasangan yang berhasil masuk grandfinal selain Naru dan Sasuke adalah, Itachi dan Deidara!

Perasaan Naru hancur melihat mereka begitu mesra ditambah kaki mereka saling berpagutan satu sama lain. (A/N . Woi! Memangnya kaki kamu dan Sasuke tidak, apa!)

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naru segera berkata,

"Kau lupa? Aku ada di sini, selalu di sampingmu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke membuang muka menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Naru tersenyum

"Iya, mari kita kalahkan mereka, Sasuke. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan mami kecewa."

1

2

3

**Priiitt**

Kali ini berbeda, rupanya Itachi dan Deidara sangat kompak dan cepat! Sungguh lawan yang sulit dikalahkan. Pasangan Sasuke dan Naru tekah tertinggal 1 meter. Pasangan Itachi dan Deidara sudah mau mendekati garis finish. Lalu Sasuke berkata kepada Naru.

"Oi, dobe, tersenyumlah."

"Eh? Kenapa Teme? Di saat seperti ini??"

"Sudah, senyum saja."

Naru pun tersenyum pada Sasuke dengan manisnya, alhasil Energi Sasuke pun bertambah. (A/N . Wow, hanya dengan senyuman Naru loh.)

"Dobe, percepat larinya, ya." Kali ini Sasuke yang meminta Naru untuk mempercepat gerakan.

Dengan full stamina Sasuke, mereka berhasil menyamai kedudukan, dan hasil pertandingan itu adalah.. SERIIII !!

Hasil kedudukan adalah seri, dan sang kepsek segera membuat peraturan baru.

"Karena hasil pertandingan adalah seri, maka tolong para orang tua masing-masing peserta grandfinal maju ke lapangan untuk bertanding mengingat pasangannya sungguh pas sekali." Kata Jiraiya sambil nyengir nggak jelas.

Para orang tua murid masih tidak mengerti apa maksud kepsek tsb.

Uchiha Fugaku tentu berpasangan dengan Uchiha Mikoto, mengingat mereka adalah suami istri sekaligus orang tua dari 1 masing-masing peserta, yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi ini kah yang dimaksud dengan 'pasangan yang pas' oleh sang kepsek. Tunggu dulu! Mama Naru, Kushina kan janda, dengan siapa dia berpasangan?

Pasangan Uchiha sudah maju ke lapangan setelah dipanggil oleh sang Kepsek, dan sang kepsek pun memanggil orang tua Naruto dan Deidara.

"Ibunda dari Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina silahkan maju ke lapangan."

Kushina pun maju ke depan dengan tampang kesal terhadap ayahnya, Jiraiya sang kepsek.

"Apa ayah mau mengejekku? Aku kan sudah janda!" batin Kushina.

"Hei, Kushina, Kushina, lama tak bertemu." Ucap Uchiha Mikoto, yang tak lain adalah teman masa SMA nya Kushina.

"Kyaa, Hai Mikoto-chan. Ada Fugaku-san juga." Sorak Kushina gembira.

"Lalu, Ayahanda dari Deidara.." kata Kepsek sembari memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Namikaze Minato, silahkan maju ke depan berpasangan dengan Uzumaki Kushina."

**Deg.**

Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kushina, dan.. Namikaze Minato terlihat kaget mendengar pernyataan Kepsek.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Sudah bisa membayangkan?

**TBC**

**Ehemm.**

**Maaf, para pemirsa dan para readers. Juga para SasuNoszta (penggemar Sasuke) ! *dikutip dari Alvinoszta idola cilik 3***

**Author geblek bin pelit itu melarang saya untuk bicara panjang lebar di sini.**

**Karena itu langsung saja.**

**Mind to give REVIEW ?**


End file.
